


Miracle at the coffee shop

by PunkyRaticate



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyRaticate/pseuds/PunkyRaticate
Summary: Barry sighed as he looked over at the cute young man that was sitting at the table closest to the bar. He was all alone with only two coffee cups to keep him company. OrCisco gets stood up at a coffee shop and Barry can't stand the sight of him being alone so he joins him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still need to watch most of season 2 agh. Anyway, this was for this prompt I found: "Imagine Person A being stood up by their date, so they’re just sitting at a bar. Alone with a milkshake or something. And then Person B is a waitron there and they notice A has been there for a while and look increasingly sad. Person B then proceeds to give A a brownie and some hot cocoa to warm their heart and put some sweetness back into A’s smile."

Barry sighed as he looked over at the cute young man that was sitting at the table closest to the bar. He was all alone with only two coffee cups to keep him company. He had been sitting there for a quite a long time. 

After a while, Barry realized that this poor man had been stood up. It was a heart-wrenching sight. Especially since this guy was really attractive and seemed like a total sweetheart. So why the hell would someone ditch him. _An asshole_ Barry thought. 

“Barry?” his coworker-slash-best friend asked him. Barry snapped back to reality instantly.0  
“Huh? Oh uh, hi Iris.” he said lamely. 

Iris rolled her eyes. “You’ve been staring at that guy for hours. We still have a few customers left.” Iris said. Barry looked behind her and only saw an older couple and a girl with a laptop who looked like she had a very long day.  
“I know but this guy looks so sad and cute. I wish I can help him out” he whined while giving her his infamous puppy eyes. “And it’s obvious he was stood up by someone who doesn't deserve him.” Iris thought for a moment. Finally she gave in. “Well, we’re not too busy and it’s clear you’ve already developed a major crush on him. I’ll man the counter, while you go talk to him.” Iris said. Barry beamed. “Oh wait. Here.” She handed him a freshly made brownie from the shelf and made him a cup of hot chocolate. “His coffee’s probably cold by now.” she explained. Iris smiled andput a reassuring hand on his shoulder before heading to the front of the counter. 

Barry walked over to the table with a pounding heart. _You can do it Bar_ he thought. The young man looked up and Barry’s nearly fainted at the sight. 

The young man had gorgeous brown eyes and his long dark hair looked so soft that Barry wanted to run his fingers through it. Not that he would because that would be creepy and would make this whole thing awkward. Barry gave the brownie and cocoa to the young man who seemed rather shocked that a barista would actually pay attention to him. “Oh thank you.” the guy said with sheer gratitude. “My name’s Barry Allen. I saw you sitting alone and I thought I would join you.” he said. He hoped that he didn't notice that his cheeks were red.   
“I’m Cisco Ramon.” the man held out his hand to Barry. Despite being stood up he still remained friendly. Barry felt a chill go down his spine as they shook hands. Cisco’s face suddenly turned sheepish. “Sorry for loitering. I was just hoping that my date would eventually show up.” he said sadly. “It looks like I wasn’t good enough for him.”   
Barry was shocked at this. “You’re good enough for me though.” Barry suddenly froze and covered his mouth. Did he just say that to a guy after he had been stood up? “I’m sorry I just got a little carried away there.” Cisco laughed and holy shit it was a beautiful sound. 

His face turned sheepish again. “Actually, I was kinda wondering if I could get your number. I can tell that you’re someone who won’t stand me up, and you’re a very kind person” he said with a bright smile. “And you’re really cute.” Barry blushed a little at the compliment. 

“So are you.” Barry replied. He winked at him for good measure. Cisco blushed. Then the two had a long nice conversation. Barry bought himself a cup of hot cocoa from Iris, who looked quite pleased with herself. He'll have to thank her later. He found out that Cisco works at STAR labs which was amazing to Barry. In response, he told him that he works at the CCPD, and much to his surprise Cisco seemed interested. They continued talking until he saw Iris waiting by the door with her jacket. “Looks like my sister is waiting for me.” Barry grabbed a napkin and scribbled down his number before handing it to Cisco. “Wait! Here’s mine.” Cisco pulled out another napkin and wrote his number as well. “You can call or text me anytime.” Cisco grinned at him. Barry watched him go. He sighed like a dork in love. Then his phone vibrated with a text from Cisco.

_Good night Barry. :)_

Barry grinned and texted him back. 

_Good night Cisco ;)_

"Hey Iris. Thank you." Barry said to Iris on the way back to their dad's place.

"You're welcome Bar." she smiled.


End file.
